


The Sorcerer and the Princess

by FeelsandFandoms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Merlin, Dancer Mithian, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian has just become the new Principal dancer, along with Merlin, for the Avalon Ballet Company. Things between them begin to grow despite the challenges they face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> This was written for clotpolesonly for the BBC Merlin Secret Santa. Sorry this is a little late. I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm not an expert on ballet and did my best with what I could with research. If anything is incorrect, please let me know and I will go back and edit it.

Mithian made her way to rehearsal. She had been looking forward to this day for a very long time. It was the first day of starting as the new Principal in the Avalon Ballet Company. She entered the theater, poised and confident, and went up to the room for the morning class. She was one of the first to arrive, which she liked because it gave her time to collect herself for the day before there were others around.

She began going through her stretching routine and thought the new production they were starting today. She was excited about it. Not because it was a brand new show by the company’s creative team, but if it went well, it would have a major impact on her career.

Other dancers began arriving and she soon joined by her friend Elena.

“Good morning,” Elena greeted.

“Good morning.”

“Are you excited about today? I love starting a new show,” Elena said as she began her stretching.

“I’m certainly looking forward to it, especially since it’s new and never been done before,” Mithian replied.

“I really like the fantasy theme and story of it, a sorcerer falling in love with a princess. How lovely.”

Mithian nodded in agreement.

“How about getting to work with Merlin?” Elena asked, glancing at the other dancer across the room.

Mithian’s gaze followed hers. “I think it’ll be great,” she said. “The last time we performed together was back in school and he was good to work with.”

Elena smirked and said, “Huh-uh.”

Mithian didn’t get the chance to ask what she meant by that because the instructor called their attention to begin class.

 

By the time class was over, Mithian had forgotten all about it. 

She separated from everyone else that was heading to the main rehearsal area and went to one of the smaller rooms that she’d been ask to go to. Merlin had beaten her there by the time she entered.

“Hello, Mithian, how are you today?” he asked.

“I’m pretty well. How about yourself?” she asked, setting her bag down on the floor next to his.

“Not too bad,” Merlin replied.

Leon, their choreographer, entered the room. “How are you two doing today?”

Mithian and Merlin both answered “good” as they walked toward the middle of the floor.

“Good, because I’m going to be throwing a lot at you today,” Leon said as he set up his video recorder on the tripod. “Now, let’s get started.”

 

Six hours later, Leon called it a day.

“Not too bad for the first day. See ya tomorrow,” Leon said as Mithian and Merlin collected their bags.

They said their goodbyes to Leon as they exited the room together.

“Seems a little late to be saying this but congratulations on making Principal,” Merlin said as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

“Thank you and congratulations to you too. I’m not surprised at all that you got it. Though, to be honest, I thought you should have already gotten it,” said Mithian.

Merlin ducked his head and said, “Thank you.”

“I mean it. You’re phenomenal. It’s one of the reasons I’m excited about working on this production. The higher ups just didn’t want to give it to you.”

Merlin shrugged and said, “Or there were just others who were better than me.”

Mithian glanced over at him. She knew he was just trying to be modest but she was right. And so did Merlin. It was like that back in school as well. Mithian remembered how people, both students and some of the administration, talked about him and his poor background. That never set well with her.

They were quiet as they made their way down the stairs.

“Looks like it’s going to be some intense few months ahead of us,” Merlin said, picking the conversation back up, as they made their way toward the door. “Leon really put some work into this production.”

Mithian nodded. “It seems that way but I like a challenge.”

Merlin went ahead first and held the door open for her. Mithian thanked him as he exited.

They stood there on the steps for a moment, not wanting to leave each other.

Mithian eventually said, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye, Merlin.”

“Goodbye, Mithian. Take care,” Merlin said before leaving in the opposite direction.

 

It didn’t take long for Mithian to get into the routine of learning the new work. She loved throwing herself into her dancing. She enjoyed the one on one time with Merlin too. Everyone was picking up on what a pair they made together.

A couple of weeks after their first rehearsal, Mithian asked Merlin out for coffee on their upcoming day off. Merlin accepted.

They had a great time at the little coffee shop since it was nice to see each other in a more relaxing environment and could actually talk. Conversation came easy to them.

They ended up staying way past their cup of coffee, forgetting how long they’d been there. It was until Mithian happened to look up at the clock on the wall and realize the time.

“Oh no,” she said, glancing back at Merlin. “I’d love to stay and talk more but I’ve got some errands that need to get done today.” She started picking up her bag.

“I’m sorry for keeping you so long. Go take care of your things. I know how busy off days can be,” Merlin said.

Mithian gave him a smile as she rose from her chair. “Thanks, but I’m glad we got to see each other.”

“Me too. Would you like to get dinner next week?”

“Yes, dinner would be great. We can work out the details later. See you tomorrow,” she said before leaving.

It wasn’t until Mithian had left the shop that it dawned on her that Merlin mostly just asked her on a date. Or, at least she hoped it was a date because she was beginning to realize she liked Merlin. While this would usually is accompanied with feeling happy, but not when she remembered there’s a rule against dancers dating within the company. She needed to think this through before going on this possible date.

 

It was in fact a date. Merlin took her to a modest but nice restaurant. Mithian wouldn’t have cared where they went.

The evening went quite well and afterwards, Mithian invited Merlin into her flat.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” she asked once they settled in.

“No, thanks, I’m good,” Merlin replied.

“If you change your mind, let me know,” she said. “I had a lovely time tonight.”

Merlin looked at her and smiled. “I’m glad you did.”

“But I think we should discuss first before we continue.”

“Let me guess, the company’s no dating policy?” Merlin asked.

Mithian nodded. “Yes, that lovely rule.”

“I was already thinking about that after I had asked you out at the coffee shop. So, I decided to see how the evening went and worry about it afterwards. If you don’t want to continue, I completely understand. I don’t want to put your career at the company in jeopardy.”

Mithian put her hand on top of Merlin’s. “I’ve been thinking about it before tonight and I do want to give us a chance.”

Merlin’s face light up, “Really?”

“Yes really, because I like you, Merlin, and I think we can try and make this work without anyone knowing.”

“Are you sure? There could be some serious consequences if we’re found out.”

“Let’s be honest, Merlin. We’ve got maybe ten years or so left of careers if we’re lucky as dancers anyway. I want to have something after it ends and I don’t want to wait until I’m in my thirties to start a relationship, not when I have the possibility of one right now with someone I really like,” Mithian said. “We can take things slow and be careful to see how we really feel. If we change our mind, then we end things and no one will ever know the difference. If we want to continue, we’ll deal with it when the time comes.”

Merlin was quiet for a moment before nodding. “If you’re sure about this then I’d like to give a relationship a try.”

Mithian smiled and said, “I’d like that.”

 

One Year Later

It was the night of their finale show. Much to their surprise, Mithian and Merlin were about to keep their relationship a secret, despite how hard it was at times. Throughout the run of the production they began to make a name for themselves in the ballet world and that didn’t help with keeping their secret.

The show came to an end, they all took their final bow and the curtains closed. Some of the company started to disperse from the stage to go back to their dressing rooms while others stayed to congratulate one another for finishing the show.

Mithian was talking to Elena when Merlin approached her.

“Just wanted to say what a pleasure it was to perform with you this season, Mithian. I hope get the chance to do it again,” Merlin said. He went in for a friendly hug. “Meet me in your dressing room in ten minutes,” he whispered.

Mithian kept her expression neutral. “Thank you, Merlin. It was good working with you too.”

Merlin pulled away, giving her and Elena a smile before leaving.

Mithian remained on stage for a few more minutes, talking with some of the other dancers until it was time to meet Merlin.

She made her way back to her room and entered to see Merlin standing there, hands behind his back.

“So, what’s this secret meeting about?” she asked, making sure the door was locked behind her. She didn’t need someone walking in on them.

Merlin didn’t respond as he knelt down on one knee.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” she asked, even though she had an idea where this was going.

Merlin looked up at her and smiled. “Mithian, this certainly has been quite a year for us. In the beginning, I honestly wasn’t sure if we’d get this far.  It hasn’t been easy for us but I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. I want to take our relationship further, if you’ll have me.” Merlin pulled his hands from back, revealing the small box in his hand.

Mithian covered her mouth with her hands.

He opened the box, showing her the ring inside. “Mithian, will you marry me?”

She was silent for a moment, trying to get a hold of her emotions. “Yes,” she said, quietly, before repeating it louder.

Merlin grinned from ear to ear as he picked the ring out of the box. Mithian held out her hand for him to slip the ring onto her finger. Once on, he stood up. Mithian threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

After a few moments, Merlin carefully set her back down. Mithian remained his arms but pulled away just enough to look him at him. “I love you, Merlin.”

“I love you, too.”

There would be a lot to deal with once this engagement was known but for the moment, they didn’t care. Mithian and Merlin were in love and they would handle the consequences when it came time for it. For now, they were going to celebrate and enjoy this.


End file.
